Felizmente Secuestrada
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: un amor prohibido nace en el mundo de las tinieblas,cuando la princesa de la luna y el principe diamante realizan su amor mutuo el futuro que segun todos las personas estaba escrito cambiara por completo
1. Chapter 1

**A/Nota: una nueva historia de sailor moon, pero no es un serena -seiya, pero obviamente no es un serena-darien, porque definitivamente,positivamente nunca pero nunca escribire un fics de serena-darien, se que algunas de mis historias no tienen mucho sentido,pero no soy tan loca para escribir acerca de una pareja que destesto con toda mi fuerza, lo siento pero nunca me ha gustado darien ni nunca lo hara. En fin esta historia es un serena-diamante, porque ultimamente el principe de la oscuridad se me ha metido en la cabeza, y nada que me lo puedo quitar de la mente que no sea escribir un fanfics acerca de el, la historia se desarrolla en sailor moon R, pero desde mi punto de vista, asi que sientase libre de leerla sino no hay problema...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de la propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>En el Castillo del Mundo de las Tinieblas:<span>

Una joven guerrera, se encuentra prisionera por el principe de la Luna Negra , el Principe Diamante, la joven guerrera es serena tsukido conocida como la legendaria Sailor Moon , ademas de ser la reencarnacion de la princesa de la luna, La princesa Serenidad, y futura neo reina de Tokio de Cristal,actualmente la joven deberia sentirse aterrada, , asustada, triste o desesperada por salir del castillo, y estar con sus seres queridos, con sus "supuestas amigas" que siempre la han protegido con su vida, pero ella esta mas que conciente de que la protegen por ser la princesa serenety y no por ser serena tsukido. En este lugar sin la necesidad de que el gran sabio, esmeralda, zafiro o el propio principe diamante le diga que estan equivocada acerca de la lealtad de sus amigas hacia ella, la propia joven saben que esa palabra no existe para el resto de las sailor scouts, porque si fuera asi, porque la critican por todo, si come de mas, si duerme mucho, sino estudia, su forma de caminar, de hablar de todo, mas con la presencia de rini, suspiro profundamente como esa niña puede ser su hija en el futuro cuando lo uno que hace es recalcar su verguenza de que ella sea su madre, y lo peor es que las demas la apoyan,en cuanto a darien mejor dicho endymion no sabe que pensar de el , a decir verdad antes de saber su verdaderas identidades no tenia ni ma mas minima chispa de amor por el, ahora estando juntos se sentia con el como si el fuera su padre y ella su hija , estaba harta de sentirse asi, que sea el el que escoja donde ir, que debe llevar ,que comer, como comportarse, a veces desearia nunca haber sido sailor moon y mucho menos ser la princesa serenety, pero sino fuera la princesa no lo hubiera conocido a el, al hombre que esta despertando cosas que jamas creyo poder sentir, el poder de ser libre, de vivir , de sentir de amar apasionadamente ,ese hombre es precisamente es el que la secuestro,es Diamante, desde que sus miradas se cruzaron vio en sus ojos fuego y pasion que sin evitarlo recorrio su cuerpo, ahora no puede escapar a la sensacion que se estaba enamorando de su enemigo, pero la pregunta es el porque? ,cuando sucedio, pero ahora lo que importaba es que no queria ser salvada, queria quedarse en los brazos de su principe de la oscuridad para siempre.

En ese momento ,sintio la mirada de esos ojos que la desnudaban con tan solo mirarla, esos ojos que son frios para los demas, para ella solamente para ella ,transmitian ,amor,ternura pasion y adoracion exclusiva para la joven princesa de la luna. Diamante no sabia como ha estado varios meses aqui, y siente como la conexion con serenety es mas fuerte que nunca, al principio ella lo aborrecio por secuestrarla ,pero poco a poco con paciencia y ternura supo llegar a ella, ahora aqui frente a ella, para el serenety es la joven mas bella,bondadosa y pura que el universo ha conocido, su amor por ella al principio penso que era una obsesion nada mas que tenerla incluso contra su voluntad lo haria feliz, pero no el la ama ,la ama de verdad, en este tiempo empezo a crecer una amistad pura y verdadera, amboss se contaron todo acerca de su vida, serenety se entero de como a el su madre lo desterro junto a su familia , lo cual serenety se disculpo inmediatamente en nombre de su madre,lo que hizo que la amara mas si es posible, como esta chica se iba a disculpar por algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, el por su parte se entero de lo sola y vacia que estaba su princesa a pesar de estar rodeaba por sus seres queridos, no entendia como sus propias comañeras y endymion la juzgaban por todo lo que hacia, cuando el ser tierna, alegre burbujuante y torpe e incluso llorona la hacia la mujer mas maravillosa de la faz de la tierra. La princesa se acerco al principe diamante, ambos sin saberlos sus corazones latian rapidamente, serena jamas sintio nada asi, ni con darien , ver a diamante cerca de ella, la hacia sentir viva,realmente feliz ,no podia callarse mas serena tsukido,sailor moon la princesa serenety amaba profundamente a su enemigo a su secuestrador ,a su salvador, el que la libero de sus cadenas sin siquiera saberlo, ella tenia que confesarle a diamante su amor infinito por el. Diamante estaba igual no podia estar mas en frente de esa mujer sin decirle nuevamente que la ama como nadie, que esta dispuesto a todo por ella, si tiene que renuciar a su reino por ella lo hara , entonces la joven princesa fue la primera en hablar

Serenety sonriendo a Diamante: No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe,no he dejado de pensar en ti,,,

Diamante sonriendo felizmente: Y yo a ti mi serenety, mi princesa, mi reina, estas mas hermosa desde la ultima vez que te vi..

Otra cosa mas que ni diamante sospechaba es que serena le encantaba que el fuera el unico en llamarla serenety, para ella con diamante se sentia la verdadera princesa ,solo con el era realmente feliz,,

Serenety sonrojada: Pero que cosas dices...hasta cuando me diras que soy hermosa..

Diamante acariciando el rostro de serenety: Hasta que te lo creas ...para mi eres un angel serenety, mi angel lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en mi vida es amarte como te amo..

Serenety sonrojada y sorprendida a la vez: Me amas? a pesar de todo, lo que esmeralda dice acerca de mi,lo que te hice cuando llegue aqui

Diamante sonriendo a serenety: Te amo con todo mi corazon, al diablo con esmeralda ella no significa nada para mi y tu lo sabes perfectamente, y yo no tengo nada que disculparte mi amor despues de todo te secuestre o no-viendo que ella no contesto-dejame amarte serenety, dejame mostrarte que mi amor por ti es de verdad, te amo serenety y jamas amare a nadie mas que tu..

En ese instante diamante se inclino hacia el rostro de serenety y beso sus labios suavemente, pero se sorprendio que esta no la rechazo, mas bien rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello , acercando su cuerpo mas a ella. Para serena ese era el beso de su vida si tenia alguna duda de sus sentimientos hacia diamante , el beso le aclaro totalmente el panorama, se besaron apasionadamente ,diamante pidio acceso a la princesa ,la cual acepto con gusto, y sus lenguas lucharon ardientemente hasta que se separaron por falta de aire..

Serenety sonriendo a diamante; Te amo diamante, te amo demasiado ,no se como,cuando paso pero te metiste en mi corazon,en mi piel, soy tan feliz contigo ,no me dejes ir por favor

Diamante abrazando fuertemente a serenety; Nunca mi amor ahora que se que eres mia,nada ni nadie podra separarnos..

Serenety sonrio y se besaron nuevamente, sin saber que tendran que luchar contra viento y marea, porque en la tierra las sailos sconuts y endymion no se quedaran tan tranquilos, tanto el principe de la oscuridad y la princesa de la luna tendran que luchar contra todos ellos y mas si quieren defender su amor a toda costa...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno o** **malo, si les gusta perfecto si no no hay problema ,yo solo escribo este fanfics por puro entretenimiento**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de la propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi yo yolo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>En el planeta tierra Templo de Hikamura:<span>

En el templo hikamura la situacion realmente era tensa para el principe de la tierra y las sailors han pasado mas de 3 meses del secuestro de serena y no hay nada acerca de donde este o si esta viva o muerta, aunque por la presencia de aun de rini entre ellos ,es evidente que sailor moon aun se encontraba con vida pero en donde, trataron de contactar a las 4 hermanas, pero estas de repente desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra, ni siquiera el poder espiritual de rei podia hacer algo para detectar su presencia, todos suspiraron profundamente sino encontraban rapidamente a sailor moon todo lo que fue planeado para ellos se vendran totalmente abajo. En especial de la pequeña visitante del futuro, que a regañadiente el ver a una torpe ,irresponsable, llorona niña de 14 años como lo es serena tuskido ser su futura madre ,era algo inaceptable para ella, pero por las indicaciones de sailor pluton la sailor del tiempo y su padre el rey endymion tenia que resignarse ya que si serena tsukido y darien chiba no terminaban juntos, tenia que despedirse de su futuro perfecto, porque la unica que no sabia nada acerca de la verdad del futuro tokio de cristal era la princesa de la luna, que cree fervientemente que la existencia de ese futuro reino dependia unicamente de la union de ella con endymion cuando todo es mas de lo que parece, si la joven supiera la verdad de su historia de amor con endymion en el pasado milenio de plata de seguro se llevaria la sorpresa de su vida...

Mina seriamente: Debemos hacer algo, como es posible que pasen mas de 3 meses y nada de serena

Rei sarcastica: Y diganme princesa del amor y la belleza que sugiere que hagamos que utilicemos una bola de cristal o algo asi

Mina sonriendo felizmente: No me digas rei que tienes una,.y porque no la utilizas de una vez asi sabremos que paso con serena

Amy suspirando profundamente: Mina por favor rei estaba siendo sarcastica. ella ha utilizado el poder del fuego y yo mi computadora,y nada de serena o del mundo de las tinieblas

Lita seriamente : Tenemos que hacer algo sino encontramos a serena pronto la tierra estara en grandes problemas, recuerden que ella tiene el cristal de plata y solamente ella es la que puede liberar su poder..

Rini quejandose: Esto es increible y dependemos totalemente de esa tonta, como es posible ,digo el hecho de que me salvara no la justifica es mi madre tenia que hacerlo-viendo a darien-dime darien porque te enamoraste de ella..

Darien suspirando profundamente: Rini princesa tu y las chicas saben realmente lo que siento por serena, dime como puedo enamorarme de alguien asi ,es torpe ,llorona, irresponsable, glotona, ella y yo somos totalmente diferente, la unica razon porque la que me tengo que aguantar sus malcriadeces es por ti rini solamente por ti

Rini abrazando a darien: Gracias darien gracias ,lo unico bueno de mi futuro es tenerte a ti como mi papa ,lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de serena

Todas suspiraron profundamente, sabian que rini tenian razon segun ellas, todas no soportaba realmente el comportamiento de serena, como una niña infantil podia ser la princesa de la luna y la futura gobernante del universo, sinceramente era algo ilogico para ellos, sobretodo para darien tener que convivir con alguien tan totalmente diferente a el, el no amaba a serena ,es mas nunca la quiso al no ser cuando ella era la princesa de la luna, pero esa radiante joven,culta,educada quedo atras dejando auna niña en todo el sentido de la palabra ,es decir ,para serena lo unico importante es solo comer y dormir sin importale lo demas, pero lo que no sabian ninguno de ellos es que tanto luna y artemis escucharon perfectamente su conversacion...

Luna furiosa; No puedo creer que esos seas capaces de traicionar a serena

Artemis mirando fijamente a luna; Tranquilizate luna, no debemos dejar que ella sepa que estamos enterados de lo que ellos piensa de la princesa

Luna entre lagrimas: Yo se que serena es torpe y llorona pero ella tiene un buen corazon ,es dulce y bondadosa, las cualidades mas importante que debe tener una princesa,que dudo mucho que rini y las demas puedan tener

Artemis suspirando profundamente; Yo tambien opino lo mismo, realmente todas ellas me han decepcionado especialmente mina que poseer el caracter de serena crei que al menos ella siempre apoyaria a serena pero evidentemente me equivoque

Luna mas calmada: Tienes razon es mejor hacernos que nos escuchamos nada, si es posible nosotros mismo intentemos averiguar que paso con serena y una vez encontrarla decirle la verdad ,sabes artemis quizas sea mejor todo esto no crees.

Artemis coonfundido : Pero que cosas dices luna, estabas furiosa cuando escuchaste a esos traidores y ahora piensas que fue lo mejor ,perdoname pero no te entiendo..

Luna suspirando profundamente: Lo se artemis pero ponte a pensar crees que serena seria feliz en vivir un futuro que ya estaba escrito sin que ella no pudiera hacer nada para cambiarlo, ademas fijate en darien el podria hacerle mas daño a serena estando casados que ahora no te parece..

Artemis seriamente: SI tiene razon, no creo que el secuestro de serena sea por simple casualidad, creo que tal vez es una señal de que el destino no esta escrito en piedras,y que serena es la unica que puede decidir que es lo que quiere hacer en su vida

Luna sonriendo a artemis: WOW artemis no pense que fueras tan profundo, pero tienes razon ,solo espero que serena en donde este,se encuentre a salvo

Artemis asentio y ambos decidieron caminar hacia el parque para tratar de calmarse, ya que si se enfretaban a darien y a las demas sailor scouts no sabian de que serian capaces de hacer contra esos traidores, en cuanto a serena, ninguno de ellos se podian imaginar que la princesa de la luna ,estaba mas que bien en estos momentos.

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente en el Castillo del Mundo de Las Tinieblas:<span>

Mientras luna y artemis al parecer eran los unicos en preocuparse por el bienestar de serena, la joven princesa de la luna, no tenia mucho tiempo en pensar en ellos, en las demas sailor scouts, y sobretodo en su supuesto "futuro esposo" darien chiba conocido como el principe de la tierra endymion, y su "futura hija" rini, ya que por los momentos se encontraba mas que feliz en los brazos de su nuevo amor, de alguien que sin ella proponerselo ha ganado su corazon fuertemente, a tal punto que ella decidio no regresar mas a la tierra. Pueden llamarla loca, irresponsable, como quieran pero por primera vez en su vida a serena tsukido no le importaba nada de eso, de que vale que a pesar de ser llorona,torpe, y glotona como rei y las demas se quejan siempre de ella, da su mejor esfuerzo por la proteccion de la tierra, y darien y sus "supuestas guardianas" ni siquieran le daban algo de credito por eso, suspiro profundamente ella nunca quiso pelear, si en caso de hacerlo, lo hace por el amor que tiene a la humanidad,aunque esta nunca se lo agradece. Por su parte diamante que desde pequeño sintio como la vida le arrebato todo,empezando por las personas mas importantes para el que eran sus padres, luego el destierro de la luna, que lo han conllevado a la soledad eterna, teniendo como unico consuelo la compañia de su hermano Zafiro, pero al parecer el destino se compadecio de el ,al tener entre sus brazos nada mas y nada menos que a la princesa serenety, su amada futura neo-reina serenety, el ni en sus mas remotos sueños podria creer que esto estaba realmente sucediendo...suspiro profundamente en el futuro la neo -reina si se enamoro de el, pero ya estaba casada con el arrogante, despreciable principe de la tierra, y no sabia como decirle a la mujer que estaba en sus brazos que el futuro no es como a ella le han hecho creer, en especial la sailor del tiempo. Por su parte serena convertida en serenety ,estaba mas que feliz con diamante, pero noto que estaba demasiado pensativo

Serenety mirando fijamente a diamante: En que piensas mi amor? estas demasiado pensativo,,,como si algo te molestara..

Diamante sonriendo a serenety: Pensaba en lo feliz que estoy teniendote en mis brazos mi querida serenety,no te imaginas cuanto desee ,estar asi junto a ti sin que nadie no pueda separar..

Serenety sonriendo a Diamante: Y yo no me imagine ser la mujer mas feliz del universo, en los brazos de mi secuestrador que tal jajaja-mirando fijamente a diamante continuo-sabes que te amo diamante..me crees eso que ya no tengo ningun tipo de sentimiento por darien,digo endymion

Diamante confundido por la inquietud de serenety: Claro que te creo mi angel,con tan solo ver tus brillante ojos me transmiten todo tu amor por mi, pero porque la duda ,mi adorada serenety

Serenety suspirando profundamente:Porque al parecer para todos nunca hago,digo nada bien, ni siquiera sobre mis sentimientos, y estoy cansada de esto diamante, no es facil para mi que las personas mas cercanas siempre sientan verguenza de mi..

Y diamante interiormente estaba furioso, el sabia a que su princesa se referia, como es posible que endymion y las sailor scouts en este tiempo la traten igual como en el futuro, sinceramente , a veces este mundo esta al reves y se supone que el es "supuesto villano" cuando lo unico que quiere es hacer justicia en nombre de su famila , y sobretodo hacer feliz a su amada princesa,es mucho pedir, entonces mirandola fijamente ...

Diamante mirando fijamente a serenety: Mi dulce serenety, yo no soy como ellos, yo te amo por lo que eres, por tu bondad, tu compasion , tu amor hacia las personas, tu capacidad de sacrificarte por personas,que personalmente creo que no lo merecen, eres todo para mi te amo de verdad, y nadie pero nadie podra evitar que te ame mas de lo que ya hago..

Serenety se sintio realmente la persona mas afortunada del universo, las palabras de diamante realmente tocaron su corazon...

Serenety sonriendo a diamante: Y yo a ti mi adorado principe de la oscuridad, te amo tanto diamante y dudo mucho que podra amar a alguien mas como te amo a ti..no quiero separarme nunca de ti mi amor..

Diamante sonrio a su princesa, y poco a poco nuevamente unieron sus labios en un beso suave, la princesa rodeo el cuello del principe con su brazos, y diamante profundizo el beso convertiendolo un beso apasionado, ambos estaban en las nubes pero ninguno sospechaba de la presencia de una muy celosa, Esmeralda, que estaba viendo con pura rabia y odio hacia la princesa de la luna, como su adorado principe caia rendido a los pies de la princesa de la luna...

Esmeralda pensando:_"Maldita, mil veces maldita sailor moon si no te hubieras atravesado en el camino , mi amado diamante hubiese sido mio desde un principio, pero esto no se queda asi, disfruta cuanto puedes pequeña mocosa, que tus dias en el castillo y con mi amado diamante están contados,creo que es hora de visitar al gran sabio el sin duda me ayudara a acabar contigo de una vez por todas"-_saliendo de sus pensamientos ,se dirijio hacia el salon donde estaba el gran sabio sonriendo maliciosamente, esta decidida a separar a la princesa de la luna de su amor platonico y nada ni nadie la detendria para cumplir con su objetivo.

Regresando con la joven pareja, el principe cargo entre sus brazos a su princesa,sin romper el beso, colocandola en su cama,el beso era mas salvaje, institamente diamante comenzo a besar el cuello de la princesa, provocando pequeños gemidos de la joven princesa

Serenety gimiendo: Dia..diamante...

Diamante sonrojado: Lo siento serenety creo que me sobre pase

Serenety sonriendo : No esta bien amor, en todo caso yo lo estaba disfrutando...pero estoy algo cansada,te quedaras conmigo hasta que me duerma please...

Diamante sonrio al ver su expresion de una niña, lo que endymion veia como inmadurez,para el era la expresion mas evidente de una inocencia pura y estaba mas que feliz verla a ella actuar asi...

Diamante sonriendo a serenety: Por supuesto mi princesa,es mas que un deber,es un honor para mi cuidar el sueño de uno de los angeles mas bellos que he visto..

Serenety se sonrojo, diamante realmente la hacia sentir especial,beso suavemente a diamante, y se acosto ,no hay que decir que no duro mucho, el principe de la oscuridad sonrio gratamente su princesa si que tiene un sueño pesado porque practicamente ya esta dormida...

Diamante pensando"_Que debo hacer ahora serenety, mirandote como te miro, teniendote en mis brazos me olvido de todo, pero tengo un deber , un deber con mis padres, safiro y mi pueblo, pero de todas las cosas ,la que no quiero es lastimarte mi amor, serenety eres mi todo, ahora que debo hacer, sea lo que sea, serenety siempre te amare, incluso despues de la muerte."_

Y asi por primera vez en su vida, el joven principe de la oscuridad dudo de aquel juramento que le hizo a sus padres, acerca de destruir a la luna,sobretodo a los descedientes de la familia lunar, lo cual ahora es un gran problema teniendo en cuenta que esta locamente enamorado de su unica descendiente. Pero lo que el no sabe que prontamente tanto esmeralda como el gran sabio decidieron por el..muchas cosas estan por venir para el y su adorada princesa de la luna, su nacido amor mutuo esta a punto de enfrentar a pruebas sumamente dolorosas para ambos..la pregunta es seran capaces los dos de sobrevivir a esas pruebas , o ambos tendran que cumplir con sus destinos desginados por otros...

Continuara...


End file.
